Increasingly, content creation on computing devices is a collaborative effort among multiple different, independent users, often accessing and editing the content at different times and through different computing devices. Correspondingly, content creation computer application programs are increasingly being designed to facilitate such collaborative efforts. For example, content creation computer application programs can enable users to share the content they are creating within such application programs with other users, notify other users of the created content, or otherwise link such other users to the content.
In certain instances, however, it can be disadvantageous to inform other users of content that is created within content creation computer application programs. For example, the content itself can be of a sensitive nature such that only specific users should be able to even view such content. As another example, knowledge of the mere existence of the content can be troublesome, and only specific users should be even aware of its existence. In such instances, users may run afoul of societal or workplace conventions, or even civil or criminal laws if such content is shared with the wrong users, or the wrong users are otherwise provided access to, information about, or notifications of, such content.
Consequently, content creation computer application programs can seek to notify users before content is automatically shared with other users. For example, if a user performs an action within a content creation computer application program, where such an action would trigger a notification, associated with such content, to be generated and transmitted to another, different user, the user whose action would trigger such a notification can be informed of the impending notification so that such a user can disallow the notification if the other user was identified in error, or if such a notification is contrary to the editing user's intent. In order to generate such notifications, content creation computer application programs typically verify whether the user to whom such a notification would be generated already has access to the content. Obviously, there is no need to alert the user that another user may receiving notification associated with the content if that other user is already aware of, and has access to the content.
Checking whether a user has access to content, however, can require communicating with one or more remote computing devices, such as through a computer network. In certain instances, the latency introduced with such network communications can result in a poor user experience. For example, if such network communications result in a high latency, the editing user can be informed that their actions would trigger notification at a time that is too far removed from the action itself, such that user confusion results. As another example, if such network communications result in a high latency, the user interface of the content creation computer application program can pause, hang, or otherwise become nonresponsive, again resulting in a poor user experience.